


Lost in the fire

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: Being together with Loki for a while now he asks you what your fantasies are, surprised when you tell him about always wanting to have a threesome he is completely against first. Until he finds a way to make it work for both of you…
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki / Female Reader / Female Reader clone
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606570
Kudos: 47





	Lost in the fire

“No.” Loki shook his head.

“What? Just No? You ask me what fantasies I have and all I get is a no?” You crossed your arms in front of your chest. You were sitting on your bed across from Loki show was leaning with his back on the headboard.

“I don’t want to share you with anyone, Love. I don’t want to see another Man or Woman pleasing you like only I should be able to.”

“That’s kinda cute. But imagine… Me and another woman, on our knees in front of you…” You slowly crawled towards him on the bed.

“Me kissing another woman before we both focus just on you…” You straddles his lap, his hands coming down on your hips, his eyes becoming dark.

“I can feel that you like the idea.” You rolled your hips, your arms crossing behind his neck, you made sure to press your chest against his so he could feel your hard nipples through the thin fabric of your shirt. He groaned before his lips crashed down on yours.

“Think about it. Maybe cast one of your illusions if you don’t want to share me with anyone else…” You whispered as he parted from your lips, his hands pulling your shirt off.

“I will think about it…” He whispered before he pushed you down on your back.

  
3 weeks later

  
Loki had taken you out in town today, buying you your favourite dinner and shooting glares at everyone who only dared to look at you longer than what he think was normal. He treated you like his queen and you enjoyed every single second of it. It wasn’t often that the two of you had the chance to go out with him being.. well Loki. You were never sure if people looked at you or at him but then again you didn’t care. You loved him with all his flaws, if there were any. Sighing you made your way back home, already reaching for the keys of your apartment when Loki stopped you in front of the door.

“Remember the conversations about fantasies we had a couple weeks ago, my Love?” He asked, putting a stray of your hair behind your ear as you looked up at him. Nodding you narrowed your eyes.

“Well… Why don’t you go and look who is waiting in our bedroom for us?” He asked smirking. Biting your lip, feeling yourself get aroused at only the thought of what was going to happen, you nodded and opened the door.

Walking slowly towards the bedroom you could hear moaning and whimpering.

“Seems like someone started without us already…” Loki grinned as you looked up at him. Breathing in deep you opened the door and had to take a moment as to what you were seeing. It was yourself, sitting in the middle of the bed, naked, with your favourite vibrator between your legs, working it in and out of your? Her? Pussy, her hand pinching on her nipples. You felt Loki on your back.

“My, my… Look at yourself, so desperate for release…” He hummed, kissing your neck. You tilted your head while you watched your other self reach her orgasm moaning loudly.

“So beautiful…” Loki whispered, working on the zipper of your dress, letting the fabric fall to the ground, leaving you in only your underwear and high heels.

“Now off you go.” Loki slapped your ass, making you jump. Looking over your shoulder at him you slowly walked towards your bed. You never had the chance to look at yourself like that, sprawled out naked in front of you so you just looked.

“This is…” You began.

“Weird.” Your other self interrupted, making both of you chuckle.

“But this also might be the best idea Loki ever had… Well actually it was your idea but still…” She said, getting up kneeling at the edge of the bed right in front of you.

“And why is that?” You asked, looking back into her eyes, that seemed to be bluer than your own.

“Because I know exactly how to make you cum.” She whispered, before she kissed you. Moaning as her lips worked against yours, you put your arms on her back, letting them run down until both of your hands were on her ass, making her moan as you kneaded her cheeks. You felt hands on your back, opening your bra, the straps falling from your shoulders before she pulled the fabric off completely, letting it fall to the ground.

Her hands came up to cup your breasts, pinching your nipple harshly, making you moan against her lips.

You felt Loki step to your back, his hands landing on your hips. Parting from her lips you looked over your shoulder just when he leaned in and kissed her, making you whimper.

“I bet she’s drenched…” Loki groaned looking at her.

“We both are…” She grinned, her hand wandering down your chest, diving right into your panties. Her fingers parted your lips before she flicked her thump over your nub, making you moan.

“She’s soaked.” She smiled, looking at Loki.

“Do something about it then.” He smirked at her, before he leaned down and kissed from your shoulder up to your neck. You felt her lips closing around your nipple, sucking on it as her hands slowly pulled your panties down. Loki sucked on your neck while you felt her hand between your legs, spreading your wetness before she dipped two of her fingers inside of you making you moan, your body leaning against Loki’s, whose hands wandered up from your hips to cup your breasts. You could feel him hard on your lower back, seemingly enjoying you making out with yourself in front of him.

“Gods…” You moaned as her thump came up to circle your clit while her fingers inside of you gone straight for your G-Spot. She kept circling the spot, making you hold on to her shoulders as she kissed your stomach.

“How often do you think can we make her cum, pet?” Loki asked.

“Mhhh… I don’t know…. Twice was her limit till now.” She said. You closed your eyes and let your head fall back against Loki’s chest, rolling your hips against her fingers and Loki’s cock behind you.

“Let’s go for four tonight.” Loki grinned, pinching your nipple, your orgasm surprising all of you as you held on to your other self, trying to remain on your own two feet.

“That was one.” She grinned as you opened your eyes.

“Okay guys. I need to lay down if you don’t want to hold be pinned between your bodies the whole time…” You sighed. Feeling Loki chuckle behind you, you looked down at your other self who took your hand and made space so you could turn around and sit down. Sitting down next to you, you looked at her, your hands on her thigh, slowly running up between her legs, finding her soaked, her breath hitching as you massaged her folds. Turning your head to look up at Loki, you could see him slowly peel off his clothes.

“Hmmm… What should we do about that?” You asked, your other hand reaching out to stroke him above his pants.

“We could suck his cock.” Your other self suggested. You looked at her as she bit her lip, looking up at Loki.

“We could do that.” You agreed, pulling your fingers through one of the loops of his pants, pulling him closer to you. You opened the fly of his pants, her hands coming down on his bulge, making him hiss. When you finally opened his pants you pulled them down until Loki stepped out of them. You reached for his cock, your hands closing around it as it twitched in your hand, stroking him while you thought of what to do next. He tilted your head up, leaning down to kiss you, before he stepped around the bed and lay down in the middle.

“All yours Ladies.” He grinned, his hands crossed beneath his head.

You looked at your other self who had the same smirk on her face. Slowly you crawled up the bed, both of you letting your fingertips run up his legs. You felt him shiver, propping his weight up on his elbows as you lowered your head, your lips parting as you took his cock in your mouth. Your other self was kneeling opposite of you. You looked at her and nodded making her crawl down in between his legs, kissing up his inner thighs her tongue darting out to lick his balls making Loki groan, his back falling down in the mattress. You felt his hand on the top of you head as you bobbed your head up and down his length, taking him deeper and deeper while your other self massaged his balls.

“Fuck…” He cursed, stopping your movements. Releasing him with a plop you looked up at him.

“We should have done that sooner…” He hummed, sitting up.

“Lay down, Love.” He whispered, kissing you hard as he pushed you down so you were laying on your back.

“Ever been eaten out by yourself?” Loki asked smirking.

“Have you?” You dead panned, making him chuckle.

“What if I say I have?” He grinned, making you frown before he changed his form to become a woman for only a couple of seconds before he changed back. Shaking your head you let yourself fall down on the mattress. He pushed himself up, sitting in the armchair next to the window, raising an eyebrow at you. Looking away from him you looked at your other self laying down in between your legs.

“Well if this isn’t some narcissistic shit then I don’t know.” You joked, moaning in the next moment as you felt her tongue diving in between your folds. Biting your lip you breathed in deep as you felt her tongue working through your folds, circling your entrance, her tongue dipping into you, while her teeth brushed over your clit. She moved her tongue inside of you, making your toes curl.

“Just like that…” You whimpered, rolling your hips. She hummed against you, her hands trying to keep you down, slapping hard against your thigh when you didn’t stop, making you moan. Her tongue wandered up, focusing on your clit, when three of her fingers entered you, making you orgasm right away, moaning loudly your arousal running down your thighs. You looked down at her as you came back from your peak, seeing and feeling her lick off all of it, making you groan.

“That was number two.” She grinned up at you, making you laugh exhausted. You turned your head towards Loki who had his cock in his hand.

“I practically made myself cum twice. Anything to add?” You asked, raising your eyebrow at him.

“You seem to forget that it is me who made your clone, Love.” Loki said, getting up from his seat. You lay on your side, your head on your hand as he slowly walked over to you. He leaned down to kiss you deeply as he got to the bed, his hands coming down on either side of your head as he got into bed, making you lay on your back as he hovered over your body, his lips everywhere. You put your arms behind his back, pulling him down on top of you, needing to feel his weight on you.

“Loki…” You sighed.

“Yes, Love?” He hummed, his lips wandering down your neck.

“I need…” You closed your eyes, your hands wandering to his hair as his lips got to the top of your breasts.

“You need what, Love?” He asked, his tongue darting out, flickering over your hard nipple.

“I need you inside of me….” You whimpered. His arms coming around you he flipped you so you were straddling him. Looking down at him you almost jumped as you felt other hands on your body, having completely forgotten over your other self.

Loki chuckled, his hands laying on your hip.

“What a lucky god I am. Not only one of you, but two.” He grinned, one of his hand reaching for your other self who was now kneeling next to both of you. Biting your lip your hands reached for Loki’s cock, you hand closing around it, running it up and down, seeing his eyes snap towards you.

“Kneel over my head, pet.” Loki groaned at your other self who grinned at you before she crawled on top of him, face towards you. You saw her eyes roll back, a moan escaping her mouth. You looked down, one of Loki’s arms holding her leg next to him his other hand back on your hip. You were so fascinated by the look on your other self’s face that you nearly forgot what you wanted to do intentionally. When Loki moved his hips beneath you, you shook your head, lining up on top of him and slowly sinking down on him. Moaning in pleasure you stilled, enjoying the way he filled you when you slowly began to move.

You could hear Loki moan but you still looked up in your other self’s face. Her eyes half closed, biting her lip. She was kneading her breasts. Was it weird to think you looked hot while you were getting fucked? You felt Loki thrust up into you making you moan, his hand coming in between your legs, his fingers circling your clit as you rolled your hips.

Moaning you let yourself fall back, holding your weight with your hands on his legs as you began to chase your orgasm. You could already feel the heat inside of you, only needing just a little bit more.

“I’m gonna cum….” Your other self moaned, holding on to the headboard behind her. Loki began to thrust up into you, making you moan, his fingers flickering your clit harshly, getting yourself wetter.

“Loki…” You moaned. Crying out his name your other self came, which send you over the edge, coming hard on his cock. Both trying to steady your breath you leaned up again surprised when your own lips crashed down on you, making you moan as Loki thrusted up into you, spilling his seed deep inside of you, making you whimper.

Out of breath you parted from her lips as she got down from Loki. Leaning down you lay down on top of Loki who kissed you hard. He put his arms around you, slowly turning you so you were laying in his arms on your side, your other self pressed against your back.

“So… How was that for fulfilling your fantasy?” Loki grinned, his fingers running up your side.

“Mindblowing.” You whispered giggling kissing him again. Your legs entwined with his you sighed as his tongue dove into your mouth.

“So what about your fantasies, God of mischief?” You asked, raising your eyebrows at him.

“I think it’s best if I show you.” You heard a voice behind you. Turning your head you saw that your other self was gone and another Loki had appeared, his chest pressing against your back, his hand wandering in between your legs, making you moan. Turning your head around you looked into the wicked eyes of the love of your life.

“I still need to make you cum at least once more.” He grinned, before he kissed you again.


End file.
